1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for removably displaying stickers on a selected surface without damaging that surface or leaving an adhesive residue. More specifically, it relates to a portable and reversible sticker display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Society today has fallen in love with stickers. You see them everywhere, on everything, with every possible message. Some of the bumper stickers are political in nature with many of these usually of interest for only the duration of a political campaign; many are seasonal in nature and only of interest in that season; and the others are generally advertising or convey novelty messages. No matter what the sticker says it has a useful life that is measured by either the length of time that the message is of interest or the actual life of the sticker when it is exposed to the elements. When that time comes the only thing that can be done is to obliterate the sticker or leave it in place. Neither choice is satisfactory since you always end up with the adhesive glob from the sticker remaining on the surface in the shape of the sticker, and the adhesive has gotten soft and you can not place something else over it because it will not stick. These stickers are not only used on every surface of our vehicles, they are also used in our homes on walls, on doors and on mirrors from which their removal presents the same problems as does their removal from the surfaces of our vehicles.
While there are various designs for portable signs known in the art, what is not known is a light weight, easily installed mounting system that can be used to mount a sticker on any surface, including the interior surface of a window of a vehicle on a hot day that will not sag, distort and fall off the surface. The present invention provides such a mounting system.